1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including isolation layer structures and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including isolation layer structures having a large aspect ratio and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to electrically isolate semiconductor device memory cells or other devices from each other, a plurality of trenches may be formed at upper portions of a substrate, and the trenches may be filled with an insulating material to form a plurality of isolation layer structures. As a design rule of the semiconductor device decreases, a depth of the isolation layer structures may increase, and a width of the isolation layer structures may decrease. Therefore, an aspect ratio of the trenches for forming the isolation layer structures may increase.